


Б — Биение

by wtfironwinter



Series: Согласные (на все) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Он не задумывался об уровне громкости сердца





	Б — Биение

Больше всего Джеймс любит звуки.

У всего есть свой ритм, есть своя музыка. Неповторимая мелодия.

Если внешность ещё можно было подменить, запах спутать химией, то на звуки практически никто не обращал внимание; максимум — моделировали голос и меняли походку. Глупые. Будто человек звучит только голосом и шагами.

Он отличал всех именно по звукам, и сам любит прятаться именно в тишине, a не в тенях, как шутили многие. Тень — это хорошо, но отнюдь не главное. Музыка-мелодия была внутри каждого, и, благодаря усиленному слуху Барнс может наслаждается ей.

Стив — майский дождь: резкий, сбивающий и увлекающий за собой гулять босиком по улицами и мокнуть.

Наташа звучит словно кобра в песках: замедленно сердцебиение, ровный ритм даже на пике операции.

У Вижена сердца нет, но тихое гудение, которое он издавал, было сложно с чем-то перепутать.

Ванда — мерные капли по мусорному баку: мелкий, практически неразличимый шум, которым можно испытывать нервы на прочность.

Сэм — хлопанье птичьих крыльев. Джеймс не удивлён тому, что именно ему когда-то доверили крылья. Идеальное попадание.

Единственный человек, ассоциировать звук которого Баки не мог — Тони Старк. Он не может разобрать ритм Тони на составляющие, и именно из-за этого приходит к тому в мастерские, кружит недалеко, когда тот выползает на кухню, и, никем не замеченный, пробирается в чужую спальню. Джеймс слушает размеренное биение сердца, ток крови по венам, тихое гудение реактора… Когда-нибудь Баки скажет Тони Старку, что их мелодии идеально дополняют друг друга. Когда-нибудь. Не сегодня.

Тёмный силуэт растворяется в тишине Башни.

 

_N-времени спустя._

 

— Сэр?

— Все под контролем, ПЯТНИЦА, просто внеси очередное посещение Барнса в… В куда ты там его вносишь, — Тони сонно трет глаза и лениво бросает пару слов, прежде чем вновь заснуть:

— Может, хоть график какой составим, чтобы мне знать, когда эффектно выйти голым из душа.


End file.
